


Samara

by Anonymous



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Best Friends, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Hurt Clint Barton, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Prison, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Natasha Romanov, Russian Natasha Romanov, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Request by MissLexi54 in Marvel Movieverse Prompt Meme: Clint and Natasha once spent the night in a Colombian prison cell. Coulson was tempted to leave them there, but he was afraid they'd take over the prison if he did.





	Samara

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [MissLexi54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLexi54/pseuds/MissLexi54) in the [marvel_movieverse](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/marvel_movieverse) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Clint and Natasha once spent the night in a Colombian prison cell. Coulson was tempted to leave them there, but he was afraid they'd take over the prison if he did.

Samara  
By:Wolfa Moon  
Summary: CHALLENGE: Request by MissLexi54 in Marvel Movieverse Prompt Meme: Clint and Natasha once spent the night in a Colombian prison cell. Coulson was tempted to leave them there, but he was afraid they'd take over the prison if he did.  
Disclaimer: Nope.

Samara

They were both thrown into the back of an Columbian police car. Natasha began to speak quickly in Russian to Clint as the police stood outside the car.  
“Remember your deaf and I don’t speak English.”  
The assignment had started out pretty simple. They were playing newlyweds but chasing down a weapons dealer who is building something rather farce. It combined several technologies he shouldn’t have. They couldn’t steal it back so, they blew it up. Which set off a chain reaction and they were caught in it.   
So here they are in the back of a police vehicle, minor injuries, yet their mission is complete. Natasha begins to curse angrily in Russian at the cops. They scream back at her to shut up. Then they look over to Clint telling him to shut his woman up. Clint just keeps his head down. It hurt from the explosion but he is also deaf. They try and get his attention again but he still ignores. Clint is not a 100% deaf but he is 80% deaf if he doesn’t have his aids in. and right now they are in Natasha's boot. They yell at him again and slam on the barrier between them. Natasha nudges him. He looks at her and speaks slow Russian to him.  
“They asked you to keep me quiet.” Clint smiles at her. Clint shrugs his shoulder. Playing his part he remembers how he sounded before he had practiced speaking phonetically.  
“Izz, def.”  
“Deaf,” the cop repeated back. Clint looks to Natasha. She tells him in Russian what he said. The man looks them over.   
Arriving at the station the officers move around the back grabbing Clint roughly from the car. Natasha shouts again. This has the guards holler at her.  
Finally uncuffed inside for processing, Clint’s hand start flying. Natasha rips a piece of her tattered shirt wiping blood from his face. Then starts yelling again at the cops in Russian. This has some of them backing up. Slamming her hand down and then moving to Clint to sign to him. He signs back while scoping the place out.  
“Telefon.” She speaks to them. “Telefon.” Repeating. Frightened a officer gives her the phone. She is staring at them deadly as Clint sits holding the rag to his head. The chief comes over shouting in Spanish,  
“What the hell is going on? And why the hell do I have a angry Russian in my precinct?” Then looks to the Clint. “What is this?”  
“They were found near the explosion. He’s deaf and she’s an angry Russian.” The chief scoffs moving over toward her. “Please, miss, calm down.” She holds up a hand as she gets a pickup. Continuing in Russian,  
“Phil in Columbia Police Station, come before Samara.” She hangs up before moving to Clint and them being escorted to a cell.

Samara***

Phil stares shocked at the phone. He knows he needs to hurry if she mentions Samara. Samara, Russia was an incident where Clint and her had been arrested again. Clint was being deaf for the rouse. But the two of them end up arrested and sent into a cellblock together. Since Clint needed a translator and had to be provided one by law. They were together in holding and had taken over. Coming to rescue them to find them having a banquet of food before them and living comfortably in a cell together. 5 huge men guarding their cell, like they needed it. The police even respected them as the two kept the peace.  
After a cop had tried to get a grope on Natasha she broke his hand. Cops backed up off her as she stared deadly at them. But the respect came when some of the accusers came forward to confess their misdeeds. Especially a human trafficking shipment.   
Then a prison leader wanted Natasha, so Clint had silenced him with a paperclip through his cheeks from across the room. Where his goons stood, keeping Clint away from what the vial man wanted to do with Nat. Watching in amazement as Clint had made an mini arrow out of the metal of the notepad binder and elastic strip to keep the notepad closed. Respect was held as they both proved not to be messed with.

Samara**

Arriving in Columbia the next day, Phil enters the precinct. Holding up a badge from the Russian embassy.  
“You have two of our citizens in custody.” Speaking Spanish to the desk sergeant. The desk sergeant picked up the phone quickly. The chief comes out to greet Phil. The man looked harried. Guess Clint and Natasha have already worked their magic on him.  
“You are here for them?” The chief looks pleading at Phil.  
“Yes, what happened?”  
“Nothing happened.” Replying quickly. Clint and Natasha are brought out. Natasha had on a beautiful elegant sundress, while Clint had on suite slacks and a lovely blue dress shirt. Clint is sporting some Band-Aids while Nat looks like she just walked out of a salon. “You are free to go, sign here.” Reaching for the case files. Natasha signs it then hands it to Clint. Clint hands it back signing to Nat,   
“That was quick.” Then looking to see Phil there. “Did you mention Samara?” Signing as they approached Phil.  
“She did,” Phil signs back. Clint smirks at Nat before taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips.  
“Good times,” she signs.   
“Let’s go,” Phil speaks Russian to her. Then switching to Spanish for the officials, “Thank you for making this easy.”   
Once out of the precinct and into Phil’s loaner, Natasha hands Clint back his aids.  
“What did you two do?” He questions. The two smile at each other like kids who had their hands in the cookie jar and ate all already before they were caught.  
“Long or short version?” Clint asks grateful to being able to hear again. Phil just has to shoot them a glare, short.  
“We found out about their little underground hooker arrangement and, well, threaten to call the chief’s wives about it.”  
“Wives?” Looking into the rearview mirror to look at his assassins. Clint holds up 3 fingers.  
“That we know of.” Natasha finishes.  
“So that explains the clothes upgrade.”  
“Well are others were destroyed. Phil, take the next right to our hotel.”  
“Why? You destroyed everything.”  
“But I shot the blueprints back to our hotel.”  
“You made the shot?” Phil raises an eyebrow at Clint.  
“He made the shot.” Natasha confirms.  
“Was there any doubt?” Clint pulls Natasha toward him. “Mission accomplished.” Picking up her left hand to take the wedding band off her finger. She just grasps his hand in hers. Phil smiles into the rearview before focusing on the route to the hotel. His agents deserved some happiness in their lives. Even if some of the fun is at his expense. Maybe next time he'll just leave them there. No, too much paperwork.

Samara**  
The End.


End file.
